Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
by AdamLL
Summary: After his father's death, Adam chooses to accept the piece of land his father left him.  Knowing nothing about farming he takes on life in Forget-Me-Not Valley.  The life lessons he learns and the people he meets will be with him forever.


Author's Note: This is a retelling of the game with my input of what the character is really thinking. I'm adding my personality into the main character. However I am not a city boy. I love animals and my grandparents have a farm. I'm under the impression that the main character was raised in the city though. He is learning all of this all at once so I think it makes since for him to be hesitant. I am going to use most of the same town folk, but I wanted to add my own girls and some new characters. I felt like three choices was too small for the game and I feel like the dating should have gone more than a year.

Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life The Beginning

I stumbled after this man I barely knew, annoyed that I had to be so far away from civilization. I shivered as we walked down the mountain and through the mist into this valley. I could make out a small town that looked like it was about ten years behind the rest of the world. I was being nice when I said town. There were like maybe twelve houses in sight. I was used to the city life. This new country smell and feel was making me uncomfortable.

But my father's will said that I should see the place he loved so much. It was his final wish. I didn't want to come here but this creepy man insisted and I did feel a slight pang of guilt at my father's death. We weren't particularly close but I do owe him a lot. He made sure we always had enough. Sometimes I wish we could have been closer but then I think of all the freedom I had as a teenager. I'm twenty-two and loving it.

My thoughts were interrupted when creepy stopped and I ran into him. "What's the deal?" I snapped.

"Here we are, Adam. This is it. Your fathers dream was to fix this place up and start a farm."

I scratched my head. It was a dump compared to what I live in now. "Oh I get it. My dad wants me to sell this so I have a little extra cash?"

Creepy…I mean Takakura put his arm on my shoulder. "No you must fulfill his dream. He wanted you to work with me to build a farm he would be proud of."

"Yeah….about that. I don't think." Then I saw two puppies running towards us. I might be a city boy but I have a huge love for animals. My eyes lit up and I ran to them with open arms. I didn't care what Takakura thought. I was petting both of them when he came up behind me.

"You should take one in. We do have a dog house."

"That would be great!...I mean. That's fine."

I picked up the one with floppy ears and held him close. "I'm gonna call you, Toby."

"I would show you around town but it's getting late. Get some rest tonight because we start working tomorrow. There should be stuff in the house already for you."

I brought Toby into the house because I didn't want him out in the cold alone. He followed me intently as I walked through the house. It was pretty plain and old looking. I ran my hand along the dresser and it came back dusty. I froze when I saw a picture near the bed. I slowly wiped the dust away to reveal a young version of my dad and mom. My dad was holding a fish he caught and my mother was laughing. It had been a while since I saw my mom smile. I didn't realize how much I looked like my dad until I saw that picture.

The rumbling of my stomach interrupted my thoughts so I headed for the kitchen and to my surprise a meal was wrapped on the table. There was a note.

"Welcome to the valley. We hope you enjoy our gift. Marlin, Celia, and Anna."

"That was nice of them. I'm gonna have to meet these people. I hope I can get them to cook more food for me."

I ripped off the plastic wrap and saw the most delicious meal. It hadn't been sitting long because it was still warm. I quickly began eating. I shared with Toby because he gave me the puppy dog eyes and whined. After I cleaned up I hopped into bed and Toby snuggled up close.

"I better not find any presents in this bed when I wake up."

Toby tilted his head to the side with a questioning look.

I patted his head. "Oh I'm only kidding; I couldn't get mad at you."

His tail wagged happily and then before I knew it he was asleep.

"Geez that was fast."

As I lie there I couldn't help but think I overreacted and that this wouldn't be so bad. I mean all I had to do was start the farm. I didn't have to live here forever. I'm a city boy, not some country bumpkin. As I drifted off to sleep I didn't know what the rest of the year would bring me but I was excited to find out.


End file.
